A Hop Skip and A Jump For Ice Cream
by Blood Soaked Redemption
Summary: Yullen Week Date: It's very hot outside; accidents make the bus turn around and then we all eat icecream... :D


**Yullen Week Day 3 DATE!!!!**

**Warning/Disclaimer: **_I Don't own DGM, I don't own the ice cream shop (Though I wish I owned one xD) But I do own the fail scenario which gave me this insperation; though sadly in my IRL version, there was no smexy guy, and there was no ice cream... And I didn't even get to go home DX_

"There's been an accident along Riverfront Lane and they are making me turn the bus around; I'll take a side route but those of you that live along Mile Road I can't drop off, but I'll see if the road is open by the end of the route." Allen sighed, a wonderful end to an already horrible day. Allen rotated to talk to Lenalee who was in the seat behind him.

"Foul luck Allen!" She moaned, "But you could get off at my stop and just walk a tad further…" Allen sighed,

"Yes I think I'd better…" The bus suddenly lurched to a stop. "OH! I never knew the bus stopped here! This stop is much closer to my house than the one I usually get off at! I wonder why Cross signed me up for my… Never mind I know why… Well goodbye Lenalee! I'll see you tomorrow!" Allen leapt off the bus shouting a goodbye to the bus driver as well. Thump thump thump.

"Oi, Moyashi… Why the hell are you getting off at my stop?" A familiar voice growled

"It's Allen, BaKanda…" Allen sighed, not even bothering to answer the Japanese boy's question.

"Why the fuck are you on my street?" Kanda once again demanded, quickening his pace to catch up with the younger boy.

"I want to stalk you to your home so I can sit in a tree next to your window and watch you get naked." Allen offered, hoping the implications would be enough to make the brute bug off; but alas it was Kanda so it did nothing.

"What the hell? This is America Moyashi, that may be how you Brit's act but the rest of the world finds that weird and perverse." Allen sighed; how dumb could people get? Apparently dumber because Kanda wasn't done there, "And really, if anyone was going to be a perverted stalker I'd think it'd be Link, the weird pervert." Kanda grimaced at the thought of the odd boy who had made it his sole purpose in life to follow Allen everywhere.

"Where do you think I got the idea from…" Allen sighed, remembering the disturbing moment when he'd turned around stark naked and seen Link sitting in a tree outside the window. Needless to say, he splurged on blinds the next morning.

Kanda was now walking step for step beside Allen and was giving him glances out of the corner of his eye.

"Oi, Moyashi…"

"Honestly Kanda, can you please start a sentence some other way?" Allen snapped, the repetition grating his nerves in addition to the ridiculous heat the sun was spilling down upon them.

"God fine, all I was going to do was ask you where you lived." Kanda snarled, reverting back to his default emotion. Angry.

"Three more blocks." Allen responded tersely

"What the hell? I live there too! Why do you never get off at this stop if you live like next door to me?" Kanda asked, incredulous

"Because my guardian is a freaking ass!" Allen yelled, the heat making him agitated

"Well… Once you drop off your stuff do you want to go get ice cream or something? It's fucking boiling out here." Kanda sighed, looking slightly miserable with his long hair and dark clothing.

"You're paying?" Allen perked up instantly to Kanda's amusement

"Sure, since a Moyashi like you can't be trusted with his own money." Another smirk.

"Here's my house…" Allen said, darting up the walk

"The hell… You do live next door to me…" Kanda gaped, slightly disturbed

"What a bloody coincidence." Allen grinned, "5 minutes and I'll be outside!" Then Allen threw open his front door to be greeted with a wave of heat even greater than the heat outside. Really, it was like Cross to turn on the heat instead of the air-conditioning.

"Brat, is that you?" Cross's voice floated from some unknown location in the house.

"Yes it is, and you're a retard who turned on the heat instead of the air-conditioning." Allen retorted as he changed out of his school uniform after changing the setting to cool instead of warm. Running a brush through his hair, Allen then left his room in noticeably more comfort than in which he had arrived. Setting himself down on the front porch, Allen contemplated his feelings for the cranky Japanese boy. He definitely felt something for him… In fact—

"Hey!" Kanda yelled, coming out of his house wearing a skin tight black tank-top and some dark gray shorts. "Let's go! There's an ice cream place not too far down the road!" Allen popped up and trotted to the elder's side, grinning up at him happily,

"Okay!"

About twenty minutes later they entered the air-conditioned sanctuary of a small ice cream parlor called 'Miranda's sweets'. The two boys stood in front of the counter looking at the menu skeptically. Finally they both settled for very simple things, since simple is always best unless it's a creativity contest.

"I'd like a vanilla cone please!" Allen chirped, grinning angelically at the surprised woman behind the counter,

"A-Alright…" She blushed softly, "And you sir?"

"A strawberry smoothie." Kanda deadpanned. The two boys stared as the girl worked magic behind the counter and created their orders in record time. Sitting down at a table Allen happily licked his cone. It was so warm in the store even with air-conditioning that soon the cone began to melt faster than Allen could force his small tongue to scoop the sweet food. With a whine Allen took a huge chomp of the ice cream, leaving the rest of the melting substance belong the edge of the cone. Kanda watched on, amused as ice cream dripped down the younger's face.

"Moyashi." He stared,

"Mmmm?" Allen responded with a small moan noise that indicated he'd heard the ebony haired boy. Allen swallowed,

"Moyashi, you have a little ice cream on your face." Kanda smirked

"Wha? Where?" Allen pouted adorably

"Right… Here…" Kanda slowly leaned over and licked the ice cream from Allen's face, when the younger was clean Kanda leaned back into his own seat, leaving the ivory haired boy happy and blushing.

"K-Kanda… Isn't this what… A, date is like? Here in America I mean?" The small boy asked, looking pathetically hopeful

"Che… I guess it is stupid Moyashi…"

**A/N: **_Yayyyy A full day late! I'm a very good role model! Another questionable ending.... I need like the great big book of 4001 endings for fanfictions... Someone should write that for me xDDDD  
Review or you'll have to walk far on a dirt road in 90 degree weather  
AND none of you will get a smexy next door neighbor... SO HAH!_


End file.
